Chronicles of the Spikey Clan
by XxlaLunaxX
Summary: Cloud has his hands full with his younger twin brothers.


Sora was not a morning person.

He reverses this, however, by eating large and unhealthy amounts of ice cream.

In the morning.

For breakfast.

Not that his mother, who is also NOT a morning person, knows this of course. Hell, Roxas, his twin brother, didn't even know, and he was a morning person.

"Ew…" The sleepy brunet groaned at the sun. "Go _awayyyyy_..No one likes _youuuuuu_.." He waited for a few minutes until he was absolutely certain that the sun was up and it wasn't just some freaky-alien spacecraft.

Or a car.

He somehow managed to navigate to the kitchen (Without falling!) and immediately sought out his favorite Chocobo bowl and a random spoon.

"Do I want vanilla? Or chocolate? Or peach?-wait _peach_? Ewww…" Grumbling to himself, Sora explored freezer land for the ice cream he KNEW was in there: Sea Salt ice cream. Roxas always had some handy and goshdammit sora was gonna find it! "Stupid stingy twin…taking all the ice cream and hiding it somewhere I wouldn't find it like-UNDER THE PEAS!" Immediately doing a jig, Sora carefully took out the sticky colorful carton and shoveled the blue-wonderful-creamy-delicious-mouth-watering- multiple-adjective-wielding ice cream into the bowl.

"I love sea salt ice cream, and sea salt ice cream loves meeee. It loves me more than roxy, who's standing in the door-WAYYY!" Sora jumped and quickly hid his (not so) secret breakfast.

"Ah…hey there…Roxas. Urm..whatcha doing here on a beautiful day like this?" Sora was suddenly aware of the rain pouring heavily on the rooftop.

"…" Roxas, clad only in green boxers and a white tanktop, chose to glare at his younger and extremely annoying twin. Nothing was going the way it had been planned today. First off, Roxas spent his first waking moments realizing he was on the floor. Which left him with a sore back, a bad mood, and a dislike for anyone (or anything) that was happy, content, or wearing yellow. Then, he realized that today he, Axel and Demyx were supposed to go to the beach; and although it was sunny-ish then Roxas knew from experience it was going to rain. It ALWAYS rained when it was slightly foggy in the morning. Thirdly, he couldn't find his other sock. Normally, this wouldn't bother him, but missing socks seemed particually irritating this morning. (Just where did they all GO?)

Thus Roxas ventured to the kitchen to obtain his precious sea salt ice cream and perk up his day. What he found was his brother singing, wearing yellow, looking happy, and above all, EATING HIS ICE CREAM.

"Eh…eheh…uuuuhh." Sora scratched his head nervously, "this definitely isn't what you think it is. So whatever you think you saw, that wasn't it. It was actually something else. Something that isn't what you don't want it to be."

"..."

"And uh…hey are you ok? You look a little….grumpy..-!" The younger of the two suddenly presented the blonde with his chocobo bowl, "Do you wanna share some ice cream with me? It's the last of it and you kinda sorta look like you need it-" Roxas snatched the bowl out of sora's hands and casually went to the other side of the kitchen to enjoy it.

"WUH...BUH...YOU HAVE TO SHARE!" The brunet whined and pouted. Roxas smirked his 'I'ma be a complete and utter jerk to you right now cuz' you're the only one around' smirk and responded, "No, I don't."

"Yeah-well..pshhh…uh…-YOU DON'T HAVE A SPOON!" Sora declared victoriously. Then, to further his point, he leaned back against the drawer full of spoons. Roxas quirked an eyebrow and pointed to the newly washed dishes next to him, "Do these not count as spoons?"

"..."

Roxas smiled, evilly, mind you, at his younger sibling and went to take the utensil.

"NO! WAIT!"

Pausing dramatically, the blonde playfully asked, "Why should I?"

Sora fidgeted restlessly as he thought of an excuse. He needed that ice cream to function, it was part of his routine! "Urm…you…you don't want those spoons.." He said somewhat carelessly.

"And why do I not want these spoons, Sora?"

"Err…Because I washed them! And I didn't do it well! And I actually used all of them to taste test the other ice creams before you came in!"

At the hysterical brunets response, Roxas wrinkled his nose at the now 'defiled' utensils

"HA! Now then, my wonderful twin, please hand over the treasure and I shall provide to you the proper utensil~" Sora sang cheerfully.

Glaring at his brother, Roxas weighed his options, and then promptly threw his head back and screamed, "CLOUD~!"

"SFDJGOSLADKJNFLDSAMFLSDM", Sora falted and sputtered out nonsense, " Wait-no-you...EVIL TWIN!"

Roxas, who looked very sastified with his decision, moved aside to allow his disgruntled older brother into the kitchen.

"Oh, God. What do you brats want now?" He groaned and scratched his bed hair absent-mindedly.

"I WASNT EVEN DOING ANYTHING AND ROXAS CAME OUT OF NOWHERE AND THREATENED ME-"

"-JACKING MY ICE CREAM AND HE ISNT EVEN SUPPOSED TO HAVE IT FOR BREAK-"

"-LYINGTOYOU! HE JUST WANTS IT ALL TO HIMSELF CAUSE HE'S A GREEDY TROLLFACE-"

"TROLLFACE? _Really_, Sora, thats ALL you can come up with?"

"SEE WHAT I MEAN?"

Massaging his temples Cloud mentally wished that he had not gone downstairs. All he wanted to do is sleep.

For most of forever.

Or possibly all of it.

Yeah, that sounds good.

"AND THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS EDIBLE CHAIRS-"

"-YOU WOULD DENY ITS EXISTENCE! YOU WANT IT ALL TO YOURSELF!"

Roxas blinked as a weight was lifted from his hand and Sora yelped as he was shoved to the side. The clinking of metal was heard before the two silent twins watched their older brother disappear up the stairs. A spoon in one hand, sea salt ice cream in the other.

Allowing a moment of disbelief to wash over them, the twins glanced at eachother seriously before screeching in union,

"**MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**!"


End file.
